Moonlit Promises
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: They shared so much on moonlit nights, words of affection and secrets. They also shared promises and dreams. Promises and dreams, reality sometimes destroys both. How do Olivia and Peter cope? Spoilers for Season 4
1. Olivia, Blueverse

Moonlit Promises

Spoilers: All Episodes

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Fringe but sadly I only own seasons 1-3

* * *

><p>The general idea about dreams is that you find some hidden meaning in them, however the question is...how much of a meaning his truly hidden in them. If they aren't hidden then perhaps they are instead holding a connection to something...or someone. Imagine two worlds, two people so in love that they suffer without each other. One stuck believing everything is lost and another thinking she has been given another bad deal. Olivia Dunham dreams of Peter Bishop in a world where he disappeared and Peter Bishop dreams of Olivia Dunham in a world where he doesn't exist.<p>

Olivia looked at herself in the mirror after brushing her teeth, going through the mental checklist of things to do. She left the bathroom and passed a shut door, letting her hand move across it as she did. Going downstairs, Olivia checked the doors and shut off the lights before checking on Walter. He was asleep and she smiled, her eyes lingering over the picture on the desk in the room. Her smile faded and sadness filled her, she wiped her hand across her face to stop tears.

Going back upstairs, she headed down the hall to the once unused master bedroom. Walter had insisted she take it, to make it her own and said she could have anything from Peter's room if she wanted. The door had been shut to Peter's room, in three months it hadn't been opened once. She decorated the room as much as she could, making it a blend of what she was sure Peter would have helped her pick out if he had been there. Shutting off the light, she climbed into bed and allowed her eyes to close, dreams set in an hour later as she fell into a dreaming state of sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Olivia sat on the grass of the Harvard yard, watching as Walter flew a kite and Astrid helped keep it under control. Hands covered her eyes and she smiled, "hello."<em>

_"Hi," she turned to see Peter, he leaned down and kissed her. "Don't you look beautiful, you warm enough or should I get you a coat?"_

_She smiled, "no I'm good...this is warm, compared to our winters." Olivia leaned back as he wrapped his arms around her. "Where were you?"_

_"Getting into trouble, saving the world...the usual."_

_"Hmm...maybe, I'll go with the first."_

_Peter kissed her head, "how is he?"_

_"Flying a kite...he's like a kid." Olivia felt Peter's arms loosen and she turned to look at him, he was looking away at something but there was nothing there. "Peter...what is it?"_

_"I have to go..."_

* * *

><p>"No!" Olivia sat up suddenly, the word still on her mouth as her raw throat signaled that she had yelled. The lights of the house followed and seconds later her door swung open, Walter stood there.<p>

"My dear...Olivia are you alright?"

"Just a bad dream Walter, go back to bed." She gave a false smile, "I'm okay...get some sleep."

He nodded, "I miss him too. Goodnight Olivia." He left and shut the door, Olivia rolled over after laying down and began to silently cry. She finally realized the ring on her finger, the one she had found in Peter's room upon collecting her things, was missing. That made tears come heavier...something he'd saved for her, a promise that she had worn as a symbol of love for him was gone, she had nothing left once again.

Everything she held dear was always taken from her, leaving her with no hope and only dreams. Peter was gone, taken by the universe for bridging two together, leaving her with only dreams and heartache. Part of her wondered what it would be like to have never met Peter...to not know the pain of losing someone she loved. John's death could never compare...when she had lost John she had just lost faith in people, faith in love. Losing Peter had made her loose a part of her very being. Her life was just the job, the war she had been designed to fight and would always fight, she'd never get love or happiness because it wasn't mean to be.

* * *

><p>AN: I thought about this and wondered...what if they shared dreams? See Part 2 with Peter's POV (sorta)

Please, please review...I love comments


	2. Peter, Amberverse

Moonlit Promises

Spoilers: All Episodes

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Fringe but sadly I only own seasons 1-3

* * *

><p>Peter Bishop crawled into bed after a day of chasing insanity yet again, of course said bed was actually a double set up in the master bedroom. In his world they never used it, instead using his small room while Walter used the downstairs sofa. He would pass the copy of his room and brush his hand along the door, memories of times with Olivia filled him when he looked at it so he shut it away.<p>

The house wouldn't be redecorated, he wouldn't need to because he vowed to get home to his time...to his Olivia. They'd make a house together, a home together...a home that that they would build and fill with children and happiness. Letting himself fall asleep, he let the dreams come...he let himself see Olivia once again. It was always easy to find her and he never stopped trying, his dreams were the only place he saw her.

* * *

><p><em>She was on the grass of the Harvard yard watching Walter. His father was flying a kite and Astrid was helping or at least attempting to try to help. Walking over, he bent down and covered her eyes with his hand. Her voice was like heaven to him, a sound he desperately craved. "Hello."<em>

_"Hi." He looked at her as she turned her head and kissed her, "Don't you look beautiful, you warm enough or should I get you a coat?" He couldn't keep his eyes off of her, he wanted it to last forever...the moments in the dreams he had. Where he could watch her in the sun, the light making her hair golden and her eyes become the shade of olive he loved so much. Where it was just them and no one else...to have the moments they were never allowed._

_She smiled, "no I'm good...this is warm, compared to our winters." Olivia leaned back as he wrapped his arms around her. "Where were you?" He relished the feel of her in his arms, he wanted to hold on and never let go. To have it so she never left him, perhaps even appear where he was and be real, to take him home with her special abilities._

_"Getting into trouble, saving the world...the usual." He told her what he had done that day, despite it being pointless because it was just a dream._

_"Hmm...maybe, I'll go with the first."_

_Peter kissed her head, "how is he?" He wondered about his father, how he was without him...Walter was probably unstable and trying his best to carry on. He knew Olivia was trying her best to take care of him, but he wondered it she was succeeding at all._

_The sound of knocking made his head turn, reality was literally knowing on his door and he had to leave the dream. Leave Olivia and not see her again and he didn't want to, he never wanted to leave her...his life was in his arms._

_"Flying a kite...he's like a kid." She must have felt him loosen his arms because she turned to look at him and looked where he was looking. "Peter what is it?"_

_He regretted saying it but he did anyways, "I have to go."_

* * *

><p>He woke up and groaned, rolling out of bed. Going downstairs, he opened the front door to see Olivia...but not his. "Good you're up, we have something you need to see."<p>

"And this something," he waved his hand asking her to elaborate.

"It can't wait, get dressed...I'll be waiting in the car."

He shut the door and went back upstairs, grabbing clothes he noticed something in the bed and saw it was a ring...one he had bought for Olivia but never given her. In the dream she had worn it. He picked it up and looked at it...it was different and wasn't even an engagement ring. It was a promise ring, a promise to always love her and be there for her. What laid inside had been a promise to them both and now it haunted him, the worlds she had said and he had whispered so many times to her in moonlit hours was nothing more than a promise broken. He had failed her, harmed her and done what he should have never done...left her alone.

**You Belong With Me**

* * *

><p>AN: So Peter got Olivia's ring, through a dream...any ideas on how that could work. Let me know if I should write a sequel to this.


End file.
